Batman: Earth 66: Volume 1
by EfobruhDEV
Summary: Season One of a Batman AU that I did on Deviantart. Decided to make it into a fanfiction. Warning: Series Canon will be almost completely different from that of the normal one!
1. Chapter 1: Bruce's Struggles

**Bruce's POV**

My name is Bruce Wayne, the son of Thomas and Martha Wayne. As of now, I am fifteen years old. My parents were murdered by killer clowns in 2010, when I was just 10 years old. Everyone thinks that the murder was just another of the 'Clown Gang's activities to shock Gotham City, as you may have guessed is where I live. My guess is that the Agency had something to do with it. Anyway, after they died things changed. My family's bodyguard, Alfred, became my legal guardian – basically my dad but not really. My father's company, WayneTech was bought by some guy named Luthor or something. To be short, my life is very, very weird right now. Oh, by the way, Alfred and I started something called Operation 61 – something I came up with right out of the blue. Basically, Alfred wears an armour that resembles a bat (it strikes fear into the hearts of criminals, don't judge) and goes out to catch the bad guys and turn them in. It used to be so easy – that is until The Agency and costumed villains got involved…

 **...**

Bruce sat by the computer screen, with a cup of coffee in his hand like always. Alfred came into the room they called 'The Cave' and stood beside him. He was getting worried about how much time he spent by that computer. This 'crime fighting' business was obviously doing him in. "Bruce…" he started. "Don't tell me, I'm spending too much time in front of that screen" Bruce interrupted with a hint of fatigue in his voice. "I know, just I've gotta collect info on Amanda Waller! We need to expose these corrupt fascists!" Alfred sighed – he knew there would be no persuading the boy to take it easy on himself. "Well guv'nor, at least get yourself washed and to school. Would you look at the time!" he said, subdued. Looking at a gold Rolex watch he had been given by a friend of his father's, his face turned fifty-one shades of grey simultaneously. Alfred was right – he was late. And his teacher would kill him.

 **And that is it for chapter 1 guys! Let me know in the comments if you liked it. If there is anything I can improve on please tell me so I can get better!**


	2. Chapter 2: Bullies Be Like

**Bruce's POV**

School is a nightmare. Especially when you've just roasted some bullies and they want revenge!

 **...**

Bruce rushed into the classroom, panting and sweating at the same time. "Sorry I'm late!"

"That's a detention for both today and tomorrow!" his teacher barked.

The school bullies, Jake and Kyle looked at him and laughed. They mouthed the word 'Egghead' and gave him the finger. Bruce sighed. This was going to be one hell of a day.

For most of the lesson, Bruce was either asleep or half-asleep. Eventually his teacher had asked him to present an oral report on the harmful effects of drugs. Luckily for Bruce, his crime-fighting career had given him enough knowledge to do just that.

"Hey people! As you all know, my name is Bruce Wayne and today I will be giving an oral report about the terrible things drugs can cause!"

As time went by, Bruce had presented an expertly worded, factual report whilst still being able to include jokes like: "Ultimately, if a young child takes drugs then they will have to have their stomach pumped. That means that they can't be a sugar addict or fat ('cough, cough' Jake and Kyle 'cough!') or else their stomach will already be too pumped to be pumped any more!" By the time the lesson had ended Bruce had more friends than he had ever had in his life! Jake and Kyle weren't happy though.

As he was standing by his locker, the two thugs walked over to him with menacing looks on their faces. Faces that could kill. "Hey look!" sneered Kyle. "Rich McPrick's standing there like he owns the damn place!"

It was true, Bruce had found a new sense of confidence after that stunt he pulled in class.

" Hey, rich I would say. Prick is more for you guys"

That's when things got ugly...

 **That's all for now folks! Let me know if Bruce here roasted the crap outta these guys. More Roasts coming soon! And remember to leave a comment!**


	3. Chapter 3: Fight!

**Bruce's POV**

Yeah, I messed up. Hey at least I won the fight! Unfortunately for me, I've got thugs on my trail. AND more detention. Yeah, Imma write my will now...

...

"You guys might wanna move back right now. You're cramping my style"

"What style, the style of Charles Dickens? Jake jeered at him. Bruce's clothing wasn't always what people called fashionable.

"Hey, Steampunk is really trendy at the moment. Guess you guys are still in the Stone Age!"

That remark was followed by some cries of "OHHHHHHHHHHH!" and "Get wrecked, son!"

Then Jake went Super Saiyan.

He grabbed Bruce by the edge of his jumper and pressed him against his locker.

"Look, asshole! I don't like you. And if I don't like you, I beat you up!"

"Funny, never seen you lay a finger on a teacher before!" The boy replied.

That was a bad choice.

Jake then proceeded to punch Bruce in the face whilst the crowd that had gathered around them watched with shocked expressions. Kyle was desperately pleading for him to stop. Bruce had to act fast or else he'd end up in hospital. He kicked Jake in the stomach, causing him to let go of his jumper and double over in pain. Bruce then formed a fist and struck Jake at his left temple. He fell to the ground. Jake was out cold. Having a bodyguard trained in all kinds of martial arts certainly paid off. Then, without warning, a voice cried: "Young man! You are in serious trouble!" His homeroom teacher, Mrs Grey had seen him. He was in trouble.

Big Time.

 **Chapter 3 is done! Let me know in the comments if you like it! I'm sorry Batman isn't properly in the story yet. I'll try and introduce him in Chapter 4 or 5 if I can!**


End file.
